danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
K1-B0
|romaji name=''Kībo'' |katakana name= キーボ |english alias= Keebo |japanese alias= Ki-Bo |english talent=Ultimate RobotDanganronpa US Official Site |kanji talent=• 超高校級の「ロボット」 • 超高校級の「希望 ロボット」 |romaji talent=• chō kōkō kyū no “robotto” • chō kōkō kyū no “kibō robotto” |translated talent=• Super High School Level Robot • Super High School Level Hope Robot |gender= None (Portrayed as )When asked about his gender and whether he is a male or not by Tenko Chabashira, Keebo explains he doesn't know and he isn't sure if robots even have genders. The school assumes he is as a male and he generally goes with that. |height = 160 cm (5' 2") NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 89 kg (196 lbs) |birth_date= K1-B0's birthday. |chest_size = 88 cm |bmi=34.7 |likes = 100-240 volts (AC adapters)NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Vending machines |family=• Professor Idabashi ("Creator"/"Father") • Monotaro (Son; Involuntarily Adopted) |participated=New Killing School Life |fates=Self-Destructs himself along with Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |status=Inactive |affiliation= |previous_affiliation=• Idabashi Industries High SchoolTranslated List V3 Students' Former High Schools • Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles • Team Danganronpa |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut= |game portrayal= Tetsuya Kakihara }} K1-B0 (キーボ Kībo), also known as Keebo (Ki-Bo in the original Japanese), is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and a participant of the New Killing School Life. , featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. He has the title of Ultimate Robot (超高校級の「ロボット」 chō kōkō kyū no “robotto” lit. Super High School Level Robot), owing to his robot body. He is a creation of Professor Idabashi.Famitsu Scan, November 17th 2016. History Creation Prior to the New Killing School Life The Gopher Plan The True Event New Killing School Life Clearing the Despair Death Road Confusion and Conclusion Rampage Uncovering the Truth Hope or Despair Keebo's Fate Creation and Development 'Name' ---- His name is a pun on the Japanese word for "hope" (希望, kibō). His Chinese name is "機望" (jīwàng), which sounds very similar to hope in Chinese, "希望" (xīwàng). It also carries another pun, with 機 (jī) meaning "machine" or "mechanism", relating to the fact that he is a robot. In the original Japanese, his name is pronounced as "Ki-Bo" (キーボ). However, "Kiibo" is the correct spelling, as "ー" is used in Japan to denote a repeated vowel. 'Alternate Fates' ---- In New Danganronpa V3 - Trial Version, Keebo was chased around in by Kokichi Oma in the storage room. He tried to protect himself from being touched by the Ultimate Supreme Leader. After Kaede Akamatsu and Makoto Naegi entered the room, Keebo introduced himself and told his backstory as Professor Idabashi's creation. He proudly said that despite being a robot, he is a normal high schooler. Before the class trial start, Keebo found out that the stands was too few for eighteen people and Monokuma decided to get rid of two people. Keebo who automatically voted out by Kokichi became flustered and asked not to decide something important all by himself. However, he eventually ended up become an observer alongside Rantaro Amami and didn't participate in the class trial until the end of the demo. Appearance Keebo is a robot, having a fully mechanical body. Most of his body is made up of black metal resembling armored plating, and he does not wear clothes. He has two glowing spots on his chest, another two on his stomach, and two on his both wrists. His waist, which resembles a belt, has a glowing red spot on the each side of his front. He also has quite short stature. While obviously synthetic, his voice and head resemble those of a normal human. Still, he has very pale skin and his straight, platinum blond hair appears unusually sharp for a human, including a very large ahoge sticking from the top. His blue eyes are also notably mechanical and there are thick black lines around and below them. It seems he can make his eyes glow and emit some sort of beam of light from his right palm. Keebo appears to have no neck, instead his "neck" consists of a large metallic collar. The collar appears to include a black screen with moving and glowing green text. He has headphone-shaped objects instead of ears, and they also include black screen and green text. Personality Keebo is a polite and serious teenage robot, who has some trouble with human social interaction. Nevertheless, he takes pride in his form and sometimes boasts a little about his efficient functions, and his aim is to overcome being an ordinary robot. Because of this, he may get offended if he is compared to much more simple machines. While generally well-mannered, he is angered by prejudice against robots and sometimes threatens to sue people who make "discriminatory remarks". He considers robots a minority group among humans and can get slightly paranoid about "robophobia", supposedly because of past experiences. Since he is a maturing AI, Keebo learns and develops similar to a human.K1-B0's profile on the official website. While he has no heart nor brain, he uses his calculations to speak "as if he had a heart". Even still, he often can't read the mood around him and is oblivious to things, sometimes taking things very literally. Due to this somewhat gullible nature, he is an easy target for bullying and he is rather easy to read. According to Izuru Kamakura in the bonus mode, Keebo has a tendency to rely on others in difficult situations. Keebo seems to understand most of human emotions and many of their habits, though he can still get confused and a bit uncomfortable by his strange classmates or get some habits a little wrong. For example, like a human, he blushes when he is feeling shy and feels awkward when talking about something inappropriate. He can be very expressive with his body language, since as a robot he can move his ahoge and some other parts according to his emotions. Being a robot, he is also very innocent when compared to most teenagers, and some situations make him very nervous and shy. Talent Ultimate Robot Keebo has a "maturing AI" that boasts advanced learning functions and recording functions. Similar to a human, he originally knew nothing and matured by learning. He uses calculations to express emotions, but he is very socially awkward when compared to humans. He works with electricity, and thus he does not need to and cannot eat nor drink. Despite this, he likes foods. He also can't sleep, but he needs to reserve time for charging. He is conscious while charging and needs to do it only once a week. He was created to have many functions and lots of energy in a small body, and for a robot he is not very heavy, as he can be lifted up like an average human. He is not very strong either and is actually quite feeble, Unlike some machines, he is waterproof and he's more worried about sinking like a rock than suffering from a short circuit. He is also unable to cry and shed proper tears even if he wanted to. He has an audio recording function, but refrains from using it regularly because of its extensive energy consumption. In other languages Kaito's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Relationships :Creator: Professor Idabashi Professor Idabashi is Keebo's creator and raised him as their own child. Keebo mentions that the professor would desperately search for him if he went missing, proving how close they are. :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: Kokichi Oma Kokichi enjoys to tease Keebo due to him being oblivious and a robot, thus making him an easy target. Keebo is very uncomfortable with Kokichi because of this and repeatedly asks him to stop. However, Kokichi does not really appear to have a malicious intent, as he seems genuinely interested in Keebo. His behavior seems more like ignorance and innocent bigotry, as he seemingly considers robots very interesting and "cool", but he thinks they aren't people and thus he does not treat Keebo like a person. Kokichi is seen being very excited about Keebo, wanting to be friends with "the robot" and childishly chasing him in an attempt to touch him, seemingly not realizing that his behavior is offensive and condescending. He also curiously asks about how the robot functions, like asking about his private parts, and seems disappointed if the answers are much duller than he expected. While Keebo is usually quite well-mannered, he acts harsher towards Kokichi because of his constant discrimination. Considering him a "robo-racist", Keebo thinks Kokichi should be just ignored, yet he almost never manages to follow this rule. Miu Iruma Shuichi Saihara Kaede Akamatsu Although initially defensive about his robot nature, Keebo decides that he is glad to be Kaede's friend after discovering that she is not a discriminatory towards robots. [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/154722624103/ndrv3-demo-summary Danganronpa V3 demo summary.] Tsumugi Shirogane Quotes List of Appearances Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' *''New Danganronpa V3 - Trial Version'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing Comic Anthology'' Trivia *Keebo, along with Maki Harukawa and Kaito Momota, was one of the first new characters revealed for Danganronpa V3 in November 2015 and he was speculated as a possible main character. However, their names and talents weren't revealed until ten months later in September 2016. *Keebo's gender is unknown. According to him, he doesn't know his gender and he isn't sure if robots even have genders. The school recognizes him as a male and he generally goes with that. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Keebo the 7th most popular Danganronpa V3 studentMyNavi Poll. References Navigation ru: Киибо es:Kiibo pl:Kiibo Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Inactive Category:Committed Suicide Category:Destroyed Category:Gender Unknown Category:LGBT Characters